


A Helping Hand

by AceQueenKing



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Aphrodite Ships It, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Oh yes, Aphrodite thought, looking at Hades and Persephone as they stared awkwardly at one another. Her services weredesperatelyneeded.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasminetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/gifts).



Aphrodite loved few things more than voyeurism.

It was a high pleasure, to watch a first love begin between their kind; seeing an immortal woman turn her first blush, or a man smile awkwardly as he first gazed upon his beloved. And few at Zeus’ party were lovelier to watch than Demeter’s daughter, still so damningly unattached despite all of Aphrodite’s wishes – but perhaps not much longer, judging by how she awkwardly handled her wine glass, eyes nervous with an energy only Aphrodite could spot.

She grinned and took up a position by the banquet table to better watch the girl. She was a lovely thing, wasn’t she? Not as fair as Aphrodite of course – no one was – but her eyes were warm as earth and her skin dark as aniseed; high cheekbones, soft curves. Little Persephone had blossomed into a woman of well met and pleasing contradictions; born, somehow, with the warmth of her mother and the cunning strength of her father both inherent in that young face. She was a joy to watch. Particularly when she was so lovelorn.

Aphrodite watched, nibbling seductively on grapes, as Persephone kept glancing toward the door with subtle hunger pains evident on her face. Why, the child was almost love-starved, at least in this sort of manner. What entertainment she was! It was hard to imagine her so-eagerly awaited lover would be unimpressed by the little goddess. She'd dressed finely in white and green muslin; now, all by herself, Persephone's fingers fiddled with her _fibula_ to show a bit more of her skin – Aphrodite beamed. Demeter wouldn’t approve, perhaps, but Aphrodite noticed the girl’s tracts of land were, heh, well, quite fertile. She was a daring thing if she didn’t think her mother would notice _that_. 

Speaking of the mother...Aphrodite’s eyes scanned the room until she found Demeter, surprisingly far from her daughter. She was talking with Athena, and Athena, to her credit, seemed surprisingly animated. Perhaps _too_ animated. Hmm. Wasn’t Persephone clever—she'd even managed to shake lovely Demeter, Aphrodite noted, and wondered what boon Athena had received to occupy Demeter so long on talk of olives.  Persephone's fingers continued to fiddle, now with her wine glass in her hand — but she did not imbibe for liquid courage.

Aphrodite's eyes sparkled. Had the girl chosen it to offer to a paramour? Or perhaps a first move toward a crush she hoped would be more? She scanned the crowd: most of the eligible males had already arrived. Hermes, she suspected, was Persephone’s type—clever tongued—but he was merrily occupied flirting with Hebe. Hm. If not him, then Apollo? But no, Apollo, too, was here and well occupied, sitting between no less than seven muses, all of them fawning upon him. Hmm. Athena and Artemis were both already present, so not a female of her generation either. Hestia didn't go for that sort of thing and Hera...no one was brave enough to mess with Hera. Surely not Zeus, who was sitting on the high table far from her, and Ares and Hephaestus...well, the girl wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with lady love herself, of course.

Her smile widened. There were only a couple Gods who had not arrived for the latest soiree; Poseidon, who would show up conspicuously late and slightly drunk, and Hades, who...probably wouldn't show up at all. Well! Either promised a delicious show.

It wasn’t every day a daughter of Olympus decided to tangle with a king of a realm.

Hips swinging, she walked over to Demeter's daughter, deciding she wanted a front row seat to this circus.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She murmured, touching the girl with gentle grace. Persephone all but jumped in the air, the wine glass clattering from her hands and spilling onto the flawless marble floor. Aphrodite bit back the urge to laugh as the girl stared at her, furious. Someone _was_ nervous, _my my_.

"Aphrodite!" She hissed. "You snuck up on me!"

"Apologies," she said, gently wiping the girl's wine-soaked cheek with her diaphanous sleeve. Pity, she was wearing mostly white. "I was just curious to see _who_ has occupied your mind so."

"It’s none of your business," she hissed; so defensive. Aphrodite tilted her head to the side and smiled. Ah. What an adorable child—so embarrassed over such a little thing. It was normal, she supposed—the girl was going for a god-king eight times her age. Scandalous, that...but a welcome challenge, too. Oh, she wondered, which would be better? Poseidon and Demeter hadn't talked in centuries after their little pony show, so the idea of Poseidon bedding down the daughter after having had the mother was _juicy_. Although if it were the horse-lord, Aphrodite would have to console the girl that he would never leave Amphitrite, and that seemed a bit boring. She never liked nursing the broken hearts.  

On the other hand, there was also Hades, so dour and cold; Aphrodite had found him seemingly invulnerable to her powers, much to her annoyance, and would certainly relish the chance to put him in his place with a spark of love. Plus, if anyone needed a pretty young thing to sit in his lap, it was him, though she was sure he'd find something to complain about in the process.

"There is no shame in preferring an older gentleman," she said, leaning forward and whispering in gleeful conspiracy. "Why, they're a capital idea for your first. They know what they’re doing and they are...quite thankful to help you, generally." Well, that was true enough of Poseidon. She was quite certain Hades hadn't gotten laid in centuries but if the girl was going in that direction, well...she was already lost to the idea of seduction, given the man had a soul as poetic as a rock.

Persephone's eyes sparked in indignant alarm as she crossed her arms. "Who says I am seeking only my first? Or even seeking a man, for that matter?"

"Nothing wrong with craving a woman but let us be honest...If you wanted an older woman, you'd be making a pass at me, not staring love-sick at a _door_. And as for this being your first..." Aphrodite snorted; she wouldn’t tell the girl how obvious she was. "Your mother has grown into a prude almost as sanctimonious as Hera. She won't let you out of her sight long enough to let you hmm, shall we say, pollinate? I don't think she'd let you out nearly long enough for you to have a good and proper fuck for your blossoming—and anything less than that may as well not count, darling."

"My mother cares greatly about me..." Persephone said, biting her lips, and though her skin was too dark to see a blush to it, Aphrodite was certain she was embarrassed. Aphrodite was thankful she had no mother to lecture her own behavior. It seemed dreadfully _boring_. Persephone bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders in a desperate grimace. "Please, let me be."

"Oh come now, this is my domain, little one!" She grabbed Persephone's shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. "How could I resist helping you find a man? And what man could resist you with _love herself_ on your arm?" Of course, most men would not even so much as _look_ at her with Aphrodite on her arm, but at this point, Aphrodite was an expert at getting just about everyone to accept what she wanted. She was very persuasive. 

There was a clatter of horses in the courtyard and Persephone all but shivered. Aphrodite raised a brow - was this her beloved? Oh she was more and more entertained by the second. The horses didn’t narrow it down; both of the other two kings preferred chariots for their locomotion between realms. She pressed a kiss to Persephone’s ear, which made the girl twitch in a way that made Aphrodite almost pity her. “Relax,” she whispered; Persephone’s hand gripped hers hard in response. Poor thing. Persephone looked as if she wished to be swallowed up by the earth itself.

Which, when Aphrodite saw who walked in, seemed like a good sign, really.

Hades stalked into the room. For the first time in...well, a good millennium or two, Aphrodite thought. As he had been the last time Aphrodite had seen him, he looked...aggrieved. No doubt some emergency or another somewhere, or at least what Hades considered one to be. She would never understand how someone who inherited no less than a third of the cosmos could be so _sour_. Sure, it was the worst part, but still, a third was a third! He started to move toward the dais where Zeus sat drinking. Hades was a sprightly thing for as big as he was, moving quite quickly; no doubt to avoid socializing.

“Is that him?” She whispered; Persephone nodded, open terror and awe fighting for dominance on her face. My, how beautiful she was in that first glance of love. So it was _not_ Poseidon who had captured the girl's interest. Hm. Well...Aphrodite squinted at Hades, still stomping toward Zeus like a bat out of hell (not entirely a bad analogy, Aphrodite thought), and then back at the girl. Well, they were opposites in many ways, but – hm. Both earth gods, she supposed that would be a plus, and might help Demeter like her daughter’s beau better should things get serious; both a bit grave and, hm, both about as social as hermit crabs. Persephone was beautiful and wise enough to be a queen of a realm and he well…he was smart, and, perhaps, potentially handsome in his own way, if he ever learned to smile. _Hmmm_. Aphrodite smiled. Oh yes, her services were _desperately_ needed. And she was _ever_ so happy to help.

 Keeping her hand on Demeter’s daughter, she dragged her forward. “Hades! A moment please!” Aphrodite shouted, waving her hands. 

"What are you doing?!" Aphrodite looked toward the little goddess and bit back a laugh at the girl’s expression; doe-eyed as a deer running across one of Artemis’ fields. Persephone wasn't exactly dragging her feet, though.

"Have you met him?" She said in a soft, sing-song whisper. "If not, I think it’s time you're introduced, don’t you?” She couldn’t imagine the girl had dared to run down to the Underworld gates, and Hades spent only as much time on the mortal world as reaping a wandering mortal soul would require. She wasn’t even sure, honestly, where the girl had picked up this crush—but that would be a question to be asked later, while gossiping.

“I don’t think he wants to…I’m sure he’s very busy,” the girl stuttered, and Aphrodite just hit her arm.

“Shush and smile pretty. He’s waiting for us, and he wouldn’t stop if he were _that_ busy.”

And he had, in fact, stopped, though he looked absolutely annoyed to do so. She stuck out her hand with a ravishing smile and was pleased to see the girl imitate her after a moment, though her smile was less _ravishing_ and more _queasy_. Still, it was a start. He shook Aphrodite’s hand with his usual perfunctory nod and she smiled. “Hades.”

“Aphrodite,” he said, and then to her amazement, he _bent down_ and _smiled_ at Persephone as he shook her hand. “Ah, and…my thanks again for your aid, daughter of Demeter.”

“Her name is Persephone, you know,” Aphrodite supplied, and then widened her eyes with put-on surprise. So there _was_ a story. “Have you…met?”

“Only once.” Persephone’s voice was a tiny mouse thing, so quiet she was certain the girl was trying to disappear into the floor. Not allowed, not when Aphrodite had her entertainment afoot! She nudged the girl a bit closer to Hades. “Is...is your arm okay, sir?”

“It’s much better, thanks to you.” He looked down at their hands, and Aphrodite cackled internally as she watched him slowly register they were _still holding hands._ Oh, how difficult it was to keep from laughing out loud!

And to think she had thought this would be _hard_.

“I’m…I’m glad,” the girl mumbled. She was a shy little thing, and the look on her face was at best apprehensive as she traced his big palm. Neither of the two said anything, but neither did Hades pull his hand away, and for a moment, she thought, perhaps—perhaps her job was done. But then he frowned, and dropped her little hand.

“I must be going, I – I have to go.” She rolled her eyes the second as his back was turned; typical Hades, always focused on his job even when he’d almost landed a girl who was, frankly, _way above_ his ability to seduce. (Not, of course, that that was a particularly hard thing to be; she was certain there were coral in the seas that Hades could not convince to spore, so brisk could he be.) Honestly, what could be so bad down there with a bunch of stiffs that he needed to give a beautiful woman such curt responses? She watched him as he grabbed Zeus’s hand and the two talked; Zeus raised an eyebrow and they left for a more private antechamber. Disappointing that; Aphrodite had been meaning to practice how to read lips. Oh, well, gossip for another time.  

Persephone groaned and put her hands in her hands. “Oh, furies fetch me, I am certain he hates me.”

“Mmm, I would not say that.” She said; any further talk was cut short, as she heard the heavy slap of feet upon marble beating toward them; she glanced out of the side of her eye and winced. Demeter was coming towards them, concern on her face.

“Demeter,” she said, curtsying though it was hardly necessary. Persephone quickly adjusted her top back to a more conservative position while Demeter eyed Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled; Demeter nodded stiffly toward her before grabbing Persephone’s hand.

“Aphrodite.” She said, before turning to her daughter. “Daughter, where have you been? Athena and I have been looking for you, she is in desperate _need_ of some help with her olive orchard. I promised her we would help.”

“Alright, mother.” Persephone looked utterly miserable; the girl was not very good at hiding her emotions. She’d have to work on that if she was planning on having a tryst with her death god without her mother finding out. “It was …nice to talk to you, Aphrodite. I appreciate…” Demeter’s eyebrow rose, and the girl winced, realizing she’d said too much. Heavens above, at this point, Aphrodite would put them together just to get the girl out of her mother’s shawl a bit. Hades might be no great lover, but at this point, she was beginning to doubt Persephone was gonna get the chance to find any other lover at all, not if she was going to be this shy with her mother about her wishes!

“It’s nothing. I think it is kind of you to ask which flowers are preferred by the mortals for their courting,” Aphrodite lied smoothly. Aphrodite had learned well how to lie many, many years ago, and clearly confronting Persephone about her desires would not end well for either of their causes today. “I think they will think you growing more of them near their cities but a kindness.”

Persephone’s mouth blossomed into a grin, as did Demeter’s, her relief at the subject of their conversation all too obvious. And then the little thing was gone, and Athena – well, Aphrodite hoped she really liked olives, because Demeter’s determined face suggested she was most definitively getting an entire grove full of them and in short order. 

She watched the girl until she disappeared with her mother and Athena (who already looked just a bit weary of olives, Aphrodite thought) in tow. Then she rubbed her fingers, and waited for Hades, so she could get to work.

* * *

“Hades!” She waved as he stepped down from the dais; he looked up at her with an almost pinched expression, and she sighed. Honestly, with a face like that, it was not a wonder he had stayed single so long.

“Aphrodite,” he said, wary now; he continued walking past her without stopping beyond his nod. Without the girl, he wanted less to do with her. Too bad. She fell into step with him. “To what do I owe a second visit today?”

“Demeter’s girl…she is quite lovely, isn’t she?” She fluttered her eyelashes with a charm that had brought Aries to his knees. Unfortunately, Hades was, once again, stony enough it did not melt his iron heart. But he did stop, and she took satisfaction in that.

“What is your game?” He hissed softly; his face was wary, almost but not quite angry.

“No games, just…concern.” Not accurate, but believable enough with a distraction. She stuck her lip out in a way that would send Hephaestus to make her a dozen jeweled desires; Hades didn’t even bother to blink. “She is always with her mother, and well—it seems rare she goes out on her own, and she is so stunning a beauty.”

“I wouldn’t know.” He started to move again, his mouth already opening to say _excuse me_ and Aphrodite’s mind whirled; she needed him to stay, at least long enough for her to execute her plan.

“How do you know her, anyway?” She grabbed his hand, and felt him twitch; what a frigid man, she thought, tsking. Well, it wasn’t as if the girl would know better. Hopefully, he’d warm up to her a bit. “It’s hard to believe Demeter would let _any_ man near her.”

“I’m Demeter’s _brother_ ,” he ground out between clenched teeth, yanking his hand back.

“Yes. And so is Zeus. And Poseidon, as well.” His mouth tipped from straight, studious line to a frown, and she knew he understood her point well enough she need not press it. “You understand why she is so…protective. Hence my surprise she would let her meet you at all, _brother-of-Demeter_.”

He stiffened, pride offended. Ah, in this men were all the same…though Aphrodite much preferred their other form of stiffening to this.  “I do not like your implication, Aphrodite,” he said; his voice was cold and hard as iron, and it was clear from the hard glint of his eyes he had been offended by her thought. 

“Then you need but tell me the truth so I will not worry, surely? And then I can leave you alone, which surely would be _your_ preference.”

He sighed. “Then I will tell it to you plainly: the girl was raising flowers near Pylos with some nymphs for some ceremony or other; my illustrious sister Hera had started her usual madness with Heracles again, and when Heracles saw Demeter’s daughter in the fields...There is a resemblance, there. He took her for Hera. She was frightened and prayed for aid…” He shrugged. “I took an arrow to save her from being punished for a sin that was not hers.”

“And she healed your wound in return, I am guessing.” Her eyes sparkled; what a charmingly cute meeting. Oh _yes_. The fates were practically conspiring with her on this one. Why, no wonder the girl had fallen for her big, strong uncle, so quick to dashingly rush to her defense. And Hades! What thoughts must have flown through his mind, she thought, sitting patiently while the sweet little flower goddess rubbed healing poultices on his enormous arm. It was quite a delightful image. “I did not know you had such a quick ear for the prayers of the pretty ones, Hades.”

“Pylos is my city, and I will answer _all_ those who pray there,” he said, a little _too_ quickly. Aphrodite smiled. Oh yes; he was a cagey one, but already she could tell he would fall victim to her plans just the same.

“Please do not mention it to Demeter,” he said, his voice dropping as if the woman was sneaking up on them. “The girl wandered far afield trying to bring happiness to the mortals, and I promised her I would not tell her mother, lest her leash on her only daughter tighten. If you suspect me having committed anything untoward for asking this of you, ask Persephone and she will confirm the story. It is the truth.”

“I will not say a word to Demeter.” She fell a couple steps behind Hades, acting as if her questioning was now satisfied, though in truth she had barely begun with her part in this passion play. “I am satisfied as to your motives.”

“Good. I will take my leave of you then, love-goddess.” There was a relief in his voice there, and Aphrodite wanted to roll her eyes. Honestly, she wasn’t sure which of them was a worse liar. Hades wore his face far too plainly. 

“Ah, one last thing.” Hades audibly sighed at this; he would regret that, she thought, when he heard what she had to say. “It is not from me, mind. From the girl.”

“Persephone?” New tones in his voice now as he turned back to face her; hope, curiosity.

“She said she regrets your meeting was so short,” Aphrodite said, playing with her shawl to show she was bored though, in fact, she was quite amused. Scheming was always the most delicious part of the courtship dance. “She said she would like to meet you again, privately. Not so far as Pylos but —“Aphrodite thought quickly, trying to remember where the girl lived; all the earth goddesses kept their temples in the mortal realm. “There is a flower field in Enna, and she should like desperately to see you there in the early morning hours, when she can tell her mother she is bringing dew to the flower-tips.” She would certainly be bringing dew to _something,_ if not quite what her mother perhaps wished her to.

“I – oh.” He was silent a long minute, then, in typical Hades' fashion, his eyes narrowed. “Why would she give me this message _through you_? If this is a joke to you, Aphrodite, I will put you in chains and hang you deep in Tartarus, surrounded by the wailing of Titans.” Typical Hades; she rolled her eyes. 

“She had no time to tell another. Her mother saw the three of us talking and came to take her away after you left; she whispered it in hopes I could perhaps catch you.  That is all. I quite like the girl; I’m not going to do any mischief.” Aphrodite mixed her truth with lies into a surely pleasing poultice and Hades’ suspicion appropriately dimmed; his wide throat bobbed in a tell-tale swallow, and Aphrodite grinned. Oh yes, her plan was almost complete now! “Do you have a return message? I will sneak it to her when I can.”

“Tell her…if she desires me to meet her there, I will be there tomorrow morning.” He looked almost skittish, the poor thing; they were perhaps more alike than Aphrodite had thought. “We are done then, I trust.” He started to walk without her assent, and Aphrodite could not resist having the last laugh.

“I am sure the girl more than desires your meeting,” she purred and was satisfied to see Hades stumble, and smiled to herself as she disappeared back into the party.

* * *

“Wake up, dear,” Aphrodite crooned, standing over Persephone’s bedside as Apollo’s chariot began its rosy pink climb in the dawn light. She had not been able to find Persephone before Demeter and her daughter had left the party, but fortuitously, it was easy to find the love-sick goddess in Enna below.  All she had had to do to find their dwelling was ask Hera, who had given it up with an all-too-knowing smirk.

“Wha?” Persephone blinked in the dim first light of the day and her eyes widened in surprise as Aphrodite smiled over her bed. Smart girl; she hadn’t screamed. “What are you doing here?” She scrambled to sit up in her bedclothes, and Aphrodite noted with approval that the little nightgown did a terrible job hiding the flower goddess’ newly cut womanly figure. Oh yes, that highlighted the little one's curves nicely.   
  
“I am doing you a favor.” Aphrodite held up a floral crown to the girl, whose eyes widened; she knew what sort of declaration it was to wear a wreath of asphodels. It had taken her the better part of the night to make it, but these were the sacrifices Aphrodite made when it came to helping her neediest subjects. “Your death god stalks the fields, goddess. He is looking for you.”

Persephone bit her lip as she took the crown; there was hesitancy on her face, and disbelief as well. Poor thing; was this what it was to have familial obligations? Aphrodite sighed. Honestly. If Zeus above were so skittish, they would not have even a tenth of the clan they held. Stars above, she wasn’t even going to suggest perhaps Persephone owed Aphrodite anything for this favor; this was a _mercy_ on the poor thing.

“Do not worry about your lady mother. If it is a short fling, why, what she does not know will not hurt her. And if it is something longer, well – your paramour is a realm king. She could not do better in arranging a match for you.”

“He will think me foolish,”whispered harshly. “He treated me like a little girl, not a — “

“He does not think of you as a little girl. Trust me; I know something of these things.” Frankly, the girl would be lucky to walk off that field without being plowed into it, Aphrodite thought; even surely someone as thick as Hades would be struck dumb by a beautiful woman wandering the moors in her evening clothes with a crown of his sacred flowers on her head. “And he does not tolerate fools, so for him to agree to meet, he has already thought you worthy of respect in some way. You do want to talk to him for more than a few minutes, don’t you? Maybe feel his arms again? He is quite strong...”  
  
“Yes, but oh, Aphrodite…” The girl’s legs almost shook as she stepped out of her bed. Aphrodite sighed. These two had a gift for making what should be the easiest coupling difficult — and that was before they were even getting past kissing! Honestly. It was a good thing neither of them had drawn love as their lot, or the world would die, smothered by the combined worries of thousands of anxious virgins.

“No buts.” Aphrodite helped her situate the crown on her head and sighed at the girl’s nerves; she needed some kind of panacea to help her have confidence, it was obvious. Aphrodite rummaged through her pockets until she found an old perfume bottle; narcissus oil – that would work. “Here, hold still a second.”

The girl did her best to not fidget, Aphrodite noted approvingly. She dabbed a bit of narcissus oil on her neck and her hands, making little arrows that pointed toward the girl’s heart. “What is this?” She asked.

“Just a bit of lust.” She winked dramatically and hoped the girl would take her at her word. Harmless enough as a fragrance, and if the girl didn’t know it didn’t have any deified aspects, well…It wouldn’t hurt her. Persephone rubbed at her wrists self-consciously, and Aphrodite rejoiced.  “For luck. It won’t …force either of you, mind, but it can bring a little delightful… _frission_ … to such meetings.”

“And mother won’t — “

“Do you really want to think of her when he’s waiting for you? Go. It’s not nice to keep him waiting.” She patted the girl on the shoulder and the girl nodded.

“Right. Right. And, Aphrodite?”

“Hm?”

“If this is a jape, I’ll bind you with vines and bury you so deep under my garden even Hephaestus won’t be able to find a way to dig down to you.” Persephone smiled almost sweetly and Aphrodite widened her eyes in surprise. Well. They did say couples started to act alike, but generally, they at least kissed first. Hopefully, that newfound nature was just due to her nerves, or Hades wouldn’t know what hit him. Though someone as dour as him could do with being bound for a while, she thought.

“Go,” she said, and to her satisfaction, the girl did, slipping out the window. Aphrodite watched her as she slipped down into the ether of the empty streets below and skittered away. Ah, nothing like watching the virgin’s first steps into a new, more sensual world.

Aphrodite waited a few minutes; the earth goddesses’ temple was as quiet as a tomb and she heard no sound of Demeter awakening. She wondered how long the girl would be gone; after half an hour of waiting on her bed, she smiled. The girl must surely be successful now, for Hades wouldn’t have kept her so long if she’d blown it. After forty minutes, Aphrodite rose and started to walk toward the fields herself, slipping her silvery veil over her face so as not to draw much notice in the still dark light of early morning.

She grinned carnally as she came upon them in the field, awkwardly kissing; the girl’s crown was half-slipped off her head and her dress had been hiked up enough by Hades' thighs that she suspected it was no longer doing much to preserve her modesty, stuck somewhere between her navel and his chest. His hands were tight across the small of her back but—judging by the clumsy if earnest ardor on his lips, it was only a matter of time until those fingers moved on to a more pleasing spot. One hand started to dip lower to grab her ass as Aphrodite watched and ah—there we go. The little goddess made a pleasing whine in response that Aphrodite enjoyed, and well— Hades clearly liked it, too, considering how his other hand abruptly reached up and tossed that nightgown off entirely.  _Finally_. 

Aphrodite took a seat in a high tree, a smirk on her face as she watched the couple fall to the ground together, taking their first steps toward a strange new world.

There was nothing she liked more than to watch, after all.


End file.
